1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for filling bags, and particularly to apparatus which is adapted to discharge dust producing or volatile materials into the bags without contaminating the air surrounding the bag filling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,451, 3,750,721 and 3,830,266, contains a number of apparatus for filling bags. When such prior art apparatus is used to fill bags with powdery or dusty material or volatile materials, air contamination occurs in the air surrounding the bagging apparatus. Sometimes masks were worn by operators in the vicinity of the bag filling apparatus in order to avoid breathing the air contaminates. Also there have been prior attempts to remove contaminated air from the vicinity of the bag filling apparatus or to recapture the contaminant after it has escaped.